Enlightenment (anubis's story)
by valtorXbaltor
Summary: Anubis X Oc fic, Rating may change later on.
1. The dream

Anubis's story.

Disclaimer: I Don't own yugioh, This is an Anubis X Oc fic, cuz there aren't enough fanfics of evil Anubis around.

Chapter 1: Pyramid of light.

Starr P.O.V.: There was a flash of bright light then I woke up. "dam it not that dream again" maybe I should explain I've been having the same dream over and over for the last month. It's always the same, There's a mans voice saying my name, and Complete the pyramid of light, then the bright light, and you get the point. What I don't understand is the pyramid thingy part. Pyramid of light Is a card, in fact It was my first duel monsters card, but it's useless. I guess it doesn't matter that I'm up now, I have to get ready for school anyways.

Anubis P.O.V: She still doesn't understand...but soon she shall...I will be free once again Pharaoh, and this time I'll kill both you and your little 'yugi' friend.

At the school...:

Starr P.O.V: "Hey Yugi! What's up!" Yugi's a cool guy, he's a great duelist, he's even beaten Seto Kaiba! "wow cold shoulder real cool mr 'king of games'". Ever sense yugi's become popular he ignores everyone who's not a 'pro duelist', or one of his 'friends'. It's fucked up, I mean really Tea is a fan girl, Joey just uses his for money, and Tristan thinks he's so freakin awesome because he hangs around with him.

Yugi P.O.V: "hey joey-" then I noticed her, Starr that is. We used to be childhood friends, but...she's changed ever sense she started dueling she seems so...off but no one seems to notice, well save for yami, but.. "Joey, Wana come over later?" "Sure, hey can I borrow ten bucks? cuz I kinda spent my lunch money on cards..." "Sure Joey, here. Uh hey did we have-" and he walks off. "homework in geometry..." I hear Starr start talking to me and I sprint off, I just can't be around her...

=In Class=

Starr P.O.V: Great spanish class I hate this, I don't understand it. The teacher speaks "Ms. Sibuna are you paying attention?" have I mentioned I hate being called 'Ms. Sibuna' and my last name in general? well I do. "yes" "Answer this question then, De donde ares?" "uh taco, muchacho, el god of war, meanyo burrito!?" "Incorrect and for offending the spanish culture to the office now!" I mutter I curse under my breath and start walking, this isn't the first time I've gotten in trouble because of my wise ass-y-ness  
but seriously who the hell did I offend? Everyone was laughing but senorita stick up her butt pants. I took a seat in the office and waited for detention.

Anubis P.O.V: The girl has a nack for getting in trouble, why SHE was the one chosen to be my link to this horrid world I don't want to find out. well I might as well try to communicate... "GIRL CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

Starr P.O.V: "Whats do I get this time Roy, I mean principle lockmor?" Only to see I'm alone in the office. "what the fuck? I know I just heard a man yelling at me...but.." It didn't sound like the principle, or even any teacher at the school...it sounded like the voice from my dreams...

Anubis: ...soon..

...

Me: Like and review, or Anubis will come after you in your sleep.

Anubis: she wont finish the story if you don't review come on fangirls *gives puppy dog eyes*

Me: that's just plain creepy...


	2. released

Chapter 2: released

Starr P.O.V: I get my deck as soon as I get home, I'm thinking about going down to the park to duel some kids, and maybe, just maybe I'll get some more cards. I only have exactly 40, meaning you guessed it, I have pyramid of the useless light. You can probably guess the only reason I have in my deck is to take up space. "hey kid wana duel me!" "..Yes Anubis.." "What? huh? uh kid idk you're smoking but, do I look like the Egyptian god of the afterlife to you?" what a creepy kid.

Kid P.O.V" I don't know why I called that girl Anubis, it's just slipped out, I feel Like I know her too, but I've never met this girl. "Let's duel! "I play baby dragon in defense mode take that girlie!"

Starr: P.O.V: the boy summoned out baby dragon, and when I drew pyramid of light, everything went dark. Finally when I came to the boy was on the ground and I had Yu-gi's necklace thingy in my hands. Well not exactly. it looked like it, but upside down, it was light glowing blue, and it had red eye in the middle. Not only that; there was a man, a strange buff scary looking man, he was tan and had dirty long blond hair, but what freaked me out the most; he was transparent and his voice. He was the voice from my dreams."W-who the fuck are you? and why do I have a necklace thingy like Yugi's?!" at this point I'm waving my arms around like a psycho. I couldn't believe this, so a ran home as fast as I could, the transparent man following me the whole freakin way.


End file.
